megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Roboticized Masters
.]] The Roboticized Masters were a joint series of robots created by Dr. Wily and Dr. Ivo Robotnik (also known as Dr. Eggman) in the Archie Comics crossovers Worlds Collide and Worlds Unite. Incorporating the best aspects of Dr. Wily's Robot Master creations with Eggman's Roboticization protocols (turning Mobians into robotic organisms), these machines incorporated various special abilities. Because of their ultimately having Robot Master programming inside them, these abilities can be copied by Mega Man, as proven with Tails Man. Like Robot Masters, they have a serial number, beginning with EWN (possibly standing for "Eggman Wily Number"). Because of a data cascade failure when overwhelmed by both Sonic's spin dash and Mega Man's Mega Buster, when Roboticized Masters have their Special Weapon copied, they end up returning to their original state. The Roboticized Masters also carried a self-destruct protocol, as Knuckles Man and Rose Woman revealed when ambushing Mega Man and Sonic. After the first nine Roboticized Masters were restored, Eggman and Wily managed to capture Rouge the Bat, intending for her to become a Roboticized Master. They succeeded, and she fought against Mega Man and Sonic, although they defeated her and restored her as well. Sigma would later force Eggman and Wily to turn Sonic into a Roboticized Master as well, at the same time converting Mega Man into M'egga Man. Roboticized Masters There have been eleven Roboticized Masters in total: *EWN-000 Tails Man (Miles "Tails" Prower) *EWN-001 Rose Woman (Amy Rose) *EWN-002 Knuckles Man (Knuckles the Echidna) *EWN-003 Shadow Man (Shadow the Hedgehog) *EWN-004 Silver Man (Silver the Hedgehog) *EWN-005 Blaze Woman (Blaze the Cat) *EWN-006 Charmy Man (Charmy Bee) *EWN-007 Espio Man (Espio the Chameleon) *EWN-008 Vector Man (Vector the Crocodile) *EWN-009 Rouge Woman (Rouge the Bat) *Sonic Man (Sonic the Hedgehog) *M'egga Man (Mega Man) Only Shadow Man, Silver Man, and Blaze Woman have had their EWN numbers specifically declared in the comics. Rose Woman and Knuckles Man are identified collectively as EWN 001 and 002, but which is which is not specified. The same is true for Charmy Man, Espio Man, and Vector Man as EWN 006-008. Tails Man is not identified as EWN-000, but as the first Roboticized Master, this is the only logical numbering; the same holds for Rouge Woman being EWN-009 as the last Roboticized Master. However, no official confirmation has been issued so far, so most of these numbers are educated guesses for now. Big the Cat was also roboticized into Big Man during the Short Circuits section of ''Mega Man'' #27, but isn't technically part of the official series. The same also happened to Comedy Chimp in the Off Panel from ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #273, becoming Comedy Chimp Man. Although technically not a Roboticized Master, the Chaos Devil's creation was similar in that it was the result of Chaos' body (living water) being fused with the Devil Core, and when it was defeated by Duo, it was restored to Chaos 0. In Worlds Unite, Sigma forced Doctors Eggman and Wily into roboticizing Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man into Sonic Man and M'egga Man, respectively (despite the latter already being a robot). These two featured several unique traits compared to the other Robot Masters and Roboticized Masters: Namely, they actually carry more than one Special Weapon. The Roboticized Masters' primary programming was to activate the Unity Engines on Mega Man and Sonic's respective worlds, although after that was accomplished, thanks to sabotage done by their creators in rebellion against Sigma, the two Roboticized Masters will have secondary programming kick in where they fight each other. Special Weapons Mega Man obtained a Special Weapon each time he defeated a Roboticized Master (listed in the order they were acquired): *Tail Wind (Tails Man) (Proven effective against Shadow Man) *Acoustic Blaster (Vector Man) (Proven effective against Charmy Man) *Rapid Stinger (Charmy Man) (Possibly effective against Espio Man) *Chroma Camo (Espio Man) (Used to ambush Shadow Man) *Chaos Cannon (Shadow Man) (Possibly effective against Silver Man) *Psycho Burst (Silver Man) (Proven effective against Blaze Woman) *Fire Tornado (Blaze Woman) (Proven effective against Rose Woman) *Piko Hammer (Rose Woman) (Proven effective against Knuckles Man) *Sharp Knuckle (Knuckles Man) (Possibly effective against Vector Man) *Black Wave (Rouge Woman) (Last weapon obtained) Trivia *Sonic attempted to give nicknames for Espio Man and Charmy Man, but was cut off when saying "Sting ..." and "Blast...". Those are references to Sting Chameleon and Blast Hornet, two Maverick characters in the Mega Man X series. *Vector Man's name is similar to that of the Vectorman series, also made by Sega. Sonic even briefly commented on this in Sonic the Hedgehog #249. **Ian Flynn intended to liken Vector Man to Wheel Gator from Mega Man X2, but was dismissed as there was no way to work in the joke, as well as going with the decision to make the reference to VectormanBumbleKing Comics forum *When Dr. Eggman decides to send out Shadow Man, Dr. Wily gets confused between whether to send their Shadow Man (the Roboticized Master) or his Shadow Man. The doctors essentially decide to send both of them out, only for them to lose to Mega Man, Sonic, and company. *A brief shot of the Roboticized Masters showcasing their names and Special Weapon names, in Sonic the Hedgehog #249, referenced the layout of the Robot Masters in the Mega Man classic games, and to some extent the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero games. References Category:Archie Comics crossover characters and worlds Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Beastlike Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robot Masters